


McCree discovering Venom

by Psyga315



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Marvel Fusion, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), McCree Venom, Post-Episode: Reunion, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: McCree, after having defeated Ashe and reactivating his long-time partner, ends up discovering one of the crates that was lost in the train bombing. There, he discovers a certain lifeform that quickly bonds to him.





	McCree discovering Venom

McCree noticed a crate that had crashed on the side of the road. Most likely cargo that was knocked loose during the bombing that Ashe set up. He went over and inspected the crate. It was broken open as he noticed a black goop seeping from it.

“Hmm… Nothing major…” That’s when the goop sprung to life and attached itself to McCree. He tried to scream, but some of the goop got onto his mouth, shutting him up. Eventually, he heard a voice in his head.

“ **We are now one. You will help us kill that we hate: The Spider-Man!** ”


End file.
